


Betrayal

by saturnskys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone is Dead, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pogtopia, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, TommyInnit Deserves Better (Video Blogging RPF), dreamsmp server is gone, tubbo has nukes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnskys/pseuds/saturnskys
Summary: You can only repress anger and sadness for so long.Tubbo was too caring, too forgiving, too trusting. It was always used against him.His empathy was his downfall.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 49





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I really like the idea of Tubbo snapping and going crazy. I think its a cool concept:] so I wrote it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated :]

The nuke testing. Jack Manifold was planning to kill Tommy that whole time. Thankfully he hadn’t died. Tommy was okay. But Tubbo was pissed, sad, confused. Too many emotions. 

However, Tubbo was sick of it all. Sick of the betrayal. Sick of the hurt. Sick of the guilt. 

He never asked for much. He just wanted peace. 

It didn’t matter anymore. Nothing did. What did it matter if it all had the same outcome? 

That outcome was hurt, pain. 

He gave his everything. He gave his heart and soul to everyone. And everytime they turned on him, hurt him, used him, betrayed him. 

So what did it matter? Why should he care. No one seemed to care about him. 

Besides Tommy, and Sam. 

Otherwise, no one cared about him. So why should he bother caring about them. About anything. 

\----------------------

No one had seen Tubbo for days. No one had even heard of him. It worried Tommy, more than he’d like to admit. Ever since the fight with Dream he’s worried for his safety. He knew Dream was in prison but he couldn’t help but worry. He didn’t like going to Snow Chester all that much. He didn’t understand why Tubbo loved the place so much, in his eyes, it was just a new L’Manburg. Government had pulled them apart, he didn’t want to lose Tubbo again. 

It was unlike Tubbo to avoid everyone, especially Tommy. Plus he had almost died a week and a half ago or so. He hadn’t spoken to Tubbo since then. He didn’t even really speak to Tubbo then, he had just seen him. 

\----------------------

The next time Tommy saw Tubbo, his eyes were bloodshot as he looked as if he hadn’t slept in days.They were standing in the ruins and remains of L’Manburg. Tubbo looked- dull. He reminded Tommy of- Wilbur. Not the real Wilbur. Not the Wilbur he started L’Manburg with. He reminded Tommy of the Wilbur that blew up L’Manburg. 

An old memory came back to Tommy. He wished it hadn’t. 

It was before L’Manburg. Before the idea even. He and Tubbo were sitting on the bench. They had won the first disc war! 

'Tubbo, we did it.'

'We did it!'

He looked so much happier than. So much- brighter. 

“...Tubbo?” 

“Hey Tommy.”

He sounded duller too. He didn’t sound crazy or insane, just- dull. 

“What happened to you?” Worry was evident in Tommy’s voice. He only got his best friend back a few weeks ago, he didn’t want to lose him again. Lose him to what? What even happened to him. 

“...I stopped- caring.” 

Memories of Wilbur, Pogtopia, Manburg came flooding back to Tommy. 

No. He wasn’t going to lose Tubbo. Not the way he lost Wilbur, the real Wilbur that is. He isn’t going to lose Tubbo to a lack of empathy, Tubbo always cared, how could he just stop? Tubbo always cared, for people, for places, and just the server in general. How- How did it come to this. How could he let it? 

How much had Tubbo hidden. He knew that Tubbo didn’t talk about his feelings often, and he always kept this optimistic facade. He hardly ever showed vulnerability. And when he did he tried to fix it, cover it. 

Why? Why was Tubbo so afraid of his own emotions? Why did he insist on keeping that facade up? 

Tubbo turned away from Tommy. Facing the ruins of L’Manburg. Tubbo didn’t see a point in talking to Tommy. It would only make it worse. He stopped caring about most things. He still cared about Tommy, and Sam. 

“What do you plan on doing then? If you don’t care about anything, are you just going to leave it all behind? Running away again, building a new place?” 

Tubbo glanced back at Tommy before he sat down on the edge of the crater. Memories of L’Manburg started to flood Tubbo’s head. 

Wilbur  
Fundy  
Niki  
Eret  
Tommy 

Wilbur never cared about him. Fundy let L’Manburg blow up. Niki tried to kill Tommy. Eret, the first betrayal. 

Even so, Tubbo had loved L’Manburg and cared about everyone apart of it. 

“Tommy. You have the wrong idea.. I don’t care about the server. I don’t plan on letting it stay, if you get what I’m saying.” Tubbo leaned forward a bit, looking at the nukes and bombs he’s made. 

“Tubbo. Don’t tell me- Why?!” 

“We covered this already Tommy. I don’t care anymore. The only reason I even debated on this plan of mine was because I care about you and Sam. Otherwise- couldn’t care.” 

Tommy’s breath hitched. What mindset was Tubbo in? This wasn’t like him. 

Tubbo stood up, looking back at Tommy. 

“I told Sam to get as far away from here as possible. You should do the same.” Tubbo gave Tommy a soft smile, even so, he still seemed dull. 

“No- I can’t just let you do this!” 

Tubbo sighed, he looked at the ground. He didn’t like this conversation, it just hurt to be in. But he couldn’t turn back now, he’s in too deep. The voices demand revenge and destruction. And at this point, he truly didn’t care, destruction didn’t seem bad. 

“Tommy, please, just go. I don’t want you dying from this. And, I’ll tell you know, there's no convincing me out of this.”

“...Then I guess I’m dying here too then, I’m not going to let you blow up the server! It's always been us, and I plan on keeping it that way.” Tommy spoke with confidence he didn’t have. However he meant every word of that. If Tubbo was dying today, he was too. 

"Tubbo...You'll die if you blow it up! You know that right? You'll be gone! Forever!" Tommy tried convincing Tubbo out of it, he knew he couldn't but he tried.

"I know that! I knew that when I came up with this plan. What does it matter anyways? If I die? Huh? I've always been the villain Tommy. I’ve always been a villain in everyone's eyes. I can't keep lying to myself about it! So, I'm sorry Tommy, I am. But I don't care anymore." 

Seconds later the nukes set off. Time seemed to slow. Tommy's ear rang. His vision is blurred. Most of what he could see was red, blood most likely. And white, smoke maybe? He was on the ground. He couldn't stand. He didn't want to. He accepted it. Death. Maybe it would be better than it seems. He'll get to see Wilbur again. And Tubbo, the real Tubbo. The Tubbo he knew before Manburg, before L’Manburg, before everything.

The Tubbo he knew before their childhoods were ripped away from them. 

He moved his hand, it should have hurt to move, but he was completely numb. He clutched the ripped green bandanna, holding it in his hand as he took his final breath. 

And with that, he was gone. They all were. Everybody was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering,, yes Sam is still alive. He's the only one tho :/ 
> 
> :D also yes I did indeed give Tubbo voices. Thought it was a cool concept and idea


End file.
